La maîtresse du monstre
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Je suis une héritière du clan Hyûga et je suis promise au monstrueux prince du désert. Comment pourrai-je vivre avec un homme aussi abjecte que lui ? Un homme froid et dénué de sentiments ? Je maudis mon statut et ce monstre... GaaHana
1. Chapter 1

**Mon enterrement de mariage**

Je me marie aujourd'hui, avec qui ? Avec un homme de six ans mon aîné, froid, détestable, horriblement mauvais et associable. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai le malheur d'être la deuxième héritière des terres de Konoha. Mon père a déjà marié ma sœur aînée avec le chef des terres de Kiri afin d'obtenir un traité de paix et moi je suis promise au prince du désert de Suna.

Vous vous en doutez, je suis ravie !

Je n'ai vu mon futur époux que deux fois quand j'étais plus jeune. La première fois j'avais 5 ans. Je n'avais aucun préjugé sur lui à cette époque, jusqu'à ce que je le vois égorger un lapin qui avait eu le malheur de passer par là ! Cette image m'a traumatisée, non pas que de tuer un animal me fasse cet effet, mais on ne tue un animal que pour se nourrir, pas par plaisir ! Et puis il avait un regard d'assassin et semblait jubiler à l'idée d'avoir fait souffrir gratuitement cette pauvre bête.

Par la suite j'ai appris que je lui étais promise, ce qui m'a dégoutée. Comment pourrais-je être la future femme d'un monstre pareil ?

La deuxième fois que je l'ai vu c'était pour l'enterrement de son père, j'avais 11 ans. Il semblait comblé que son père soit mort... Pas très rassurant. Un lapin encore, mais une personne de sa famille ! Vraiment je voue une haine et un dégoût sans limite pour ce prince du désert.

J'ai tenté à mainte reprise de faire comprendre à mon père qu'il faisait une immense bêtise en offrant sa fille cadette à un monstre tel que lui. Mais je n'ai rien obtenu.

En enfilant la robe de mariée qui m'est destinée -enfin pour moi c'est plus la robe de mon propre futur enterrement-, mon père est venu me voir. D'un air, plus que sérieux, il m'a dit :

_ Tu es prête ?

_ A mourir ? Oui, enfin je crois.

_ Hanabi, ce mariage est une bénédiction pour notre famille et puis tu t'y feras vite.

J'ai soupiré avant de l'entendre m'énumérer mes obligations de future « princesse du désert ».

_ Et puis, prie pour lui donner un héritier sinon...

_ Un quoi ? Parce qu'en plus je dois...

J'ai eu une soudaine envie de vomir sur cette robe de malheur et de mourir plus vite que prévu ! Mais évidemment, mes envies et mes choix n'ont pas été pris en considération...

Et donc, me voilà en train d'avancer vers l'autel de mon enterrement, heu, mon mariage avec, vous vous en doutez, un sourire resplendissant sur mon visage ! Je me place juste à la gauche du monstre de Suna et évite de le regarder sinon l'idée de vomir va me reprendre.

Ah, au fait, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Hanabi Hyuga, j'ai 18 ans et je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances d'ici quelques heures, disons après ce fichu bal.

Un vieil homme grisonnant et vachement ridé se met à discourir devant une assemblée qui compte surtout les membres de ma famille ainsi que quelques nobles de Suna. Vers la fin de son discours, je l'entends dire :

_ Prince No Sabaku Gaara, veuillez faire face à l'héritière Hyuga Hanabi et prendre ses mains je vous prie.

Oh pitié non, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

Je lui fais face sans le regarder et ses mains froides, tout comme lui, prennes les miennes qui tremblent. Je ne tremble pas de peur… bon si un peu, mais surtout de dégoût. Et je suis encore plus dégoutée de devoir accepter le fait que ses mains sont douces !

Je sens son regard de tueur sur moi, ce qui me met horriblement mal à l'aise. J'ai envie de m'enfuir loin, très très loin. A vrai dire j'ai le choix : soit je meurs des mains de mon propre père en m'enfuyant immédiatement, soit je meurs à petit feu en épousant ce monstre !

Bon apparemment je n'ai plus vraiment le choix puisque je viens d'entendre le vieil homme dire :

_ ... Unit jusqu'à la mort...

Quelle vienne vite alors.

_ ... Veuillez embrasser votre épouse.

Quoi ? Ils veulent me faire mourir en avance ? Je croyais devoir lui donner un « héritier » avant de mourir ! Ma vie est un enfer... Je dois donc redresser la tête et le regarder… Je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir...

Le vieil homme se racle la gorge, histoire de me rappeler que je suis bien lente ! Merci vieux ridé. Aller, courage. Je lève la tête vers mon, beurk, monstrueux époux et le fixe d'un regard mauvais -espérant qu'il y lise « _si tu m'embrasse je te tue sur place_ ». Son regard est froid et dénué de tout sentiment, à croire que je m'attendais à autre chose ! Il se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres.

A noter : prendre une douche d'une heure avec bain de bouche etc...

Le vieil homme reprend son discours une fois que nous faisons face à l'assemblée présente pour ce magnifique enterre... mariage.

_ Que cette union soit prospère et donne naissance à...

Je n'écoute pas la suite, retenant mes nausées en fixant mon père d'un regard plein de haine. Tous applaudissent, vous vous rendez compte ? Depuis quand on applaudit à un enterrement ? Les gens sont fous.

Le monstre prend ma main droite -nouvelle nausées- et me conduit jusqu'à mon père et ma sœur aînée qui, elle, semble heureuse en mariage ! Sa voix suave salue mon père, que je continue de tuer avec mes yeux, puis ajoute :

_ Votre aînée devra nous suivre pour l'ouverture du bal, Hyûga.

_ C'est une évidence.

Et voilà que mon père s'incline devant mon monstrueux époux ! Ma vie est un enfer ! Ça ne lui a pas suffi d'offrir sa fille, il faut maintenant qu'il lui lèche le... nouvelles nausées...

Il tire sur mon bras pour m'emmener sur la piste de dance. Je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir... Il met une main sur ma taille, prend ma main dans l'autre et attend. Je relève la tête vers lui en le fusillant du regard, espérant qu'il en meurt et me libère. Toujours impassible, il me fait tourner en rond, valsant avec classe. Voilà qu'il a une qualité, ouah, je dois m'incliner ? Il me fixe avec ses yeux toujours aussi vide d'émotions, me glaçant le sang.

Je finis par remarquer que ma sœur a rejoint la piste de danse avec son mari, un certain Naruto Uzumaki, chef de Kiri. Puis bien d'autres viennent valser à leur tour.

Le bal est un supplice, je dois continuellement rester à côté du monstre, lui tenir la main ou le bras, sourire à tous ceux qui passent devant nous et danser à chaque fois que l'assemblée l'exige.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, le bal se termine.

Ma sœur demande à mon bourreau si elle peut s'entretenir avec moi un court instant, ce qu'il accepte, encore heureux ! Elle m'éloigne de mon enfer et me sert dans ses bras avant de me regarder en souriant et de me dire :

_ Ce n'est pas si horrible que tu le pense Hana. Au début, j'étais réticente à mon mariage et puis j'ai appris à connaître mon époux et crois-moi, il n'est pas ce qu'il parait. Naruto est vraiment un homme bon. Apprend à connaître Gaara, il peut très bien être...

_ Hinata, je t'en prie...

Elle me sert une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et me dit qu'elle m'aime avant de rejoindre son mari. Pourquoi me dit-elle qu'elle m'aime ? Elle aussi croit que je vais mourir avant le lever du soleil ? Je vois mon père me faire de gros yeux, disant clairement « _reviens à côté de ton époux, tout de suite_ ». Je soupire et me place proche du monstre qui prend ma main -ah oui j'avais oublié, beurk.

Tout le monde quitte l'immense château glauque où je vais vivre. Une fois la porte fermée, le monstre lâche ma main -soulagement.

Je le fixe, toujours avec mon regard de tueuse, alors que même tuer un papillon me rend coupable, et lui dit :

_ Crois surtout pas que je suis ta femme et que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi, c'est clair ?

Je m'attends à être égorgée comme ce pauvre petit lapin, mais je ne lâche pas son regard froid.

_ Limpide.

Il se tourne et commence à monter les immenses escaliers revêtus d'un tapis rouge bordeaux. Je suis assez fière de moi, même si je suis aussi vraiment surprise. Il s'arrête au milieu des marches et me regarde avec ses yeux froids. Je me fige sur place.

_ Suis-moi.

Je fais quoi ? Le suivre et mourir tout de suite pour lui avoir mal parlé ? Ou ne pas le suivre et mourir ici sur le carrelage froid ?

_ J'ai dit suis-moi.

Je sursaute au ton énervé de sa voix et le suis. Bon c'est vrai, je fais ma fière mais je flippe quand même. Eh, je vous signale que je suis mariée à un monstre sanguinaire dénué de sentiments.

Je garde une certaine distance entre lui et moi, je marche environ un mètre derrière lui tout en le regardant, prête à partir en courant si jamais il essaye de me tuer. Vu sa carrure, je dois avouer que je ne fais pas le poids, il doit faire facilement vingt centimètres de plus que moi et je ne veux même pas savoir si ce monstre est assez musclé pour me broyer ! Je garde en tête que se doit être le cas. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

Il me fait traverser des couloirs sombres où seulement quelques bougeoirs muraux éclairent faiblement. Je passe devant plusieurs servants qui font la révérence au monstre en répétant « maître Gaara ». Lorsque je les regarde, ils en font de même pour moi en m'appelant maîtresse. Ça me plait ça, être la maîtresse à qui ils doivent obéissance ! Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps de m'en réjouir.

Mon monstrueux mari s'est arrêté devant une porte qu'il a ouverte en me regardant, toujours aussi froidement. Je me mets face à lui et le provoque une nouvelle fois du regard. Comment fait-il pour rester si impassible ? Après deux interminables minutes, sa voix autoritaire me fait de nouveau sursauter :

_ Entres.

_ Je ne te dois aucune obéissance.

Pourquoi je n'ai pas obéis, mince ? Il se penche vers moi, me fixe sévèrement, de quoi me faire trembler, mais je ne baisse pas les yeux pour autant, et il me dit sèchement :

_ Entres.

D'accord ! Je rentre dans ce qui est une chambre. Réflexion faite, j'ai bien fait de ne pas avoir obéit de suite, j'aurais même dû ne pas obéir du tout. Le mot « héritier » avec la voix de mon père résonne dans ma tête... Je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir...

Le monstre entre aussi et ferme la porte à clé derrière lui. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Non, ne pense pas à ça, essaye de t'imaginer chez toi… C'est ça, les jardins de Konoha, le lac et la forêt...

Je sursaute et rouvre mes yeux en le sentant juste derrière moi. Courage Hana. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et le fixe méchamment en reculant un peu.

_ Je te fais peur ?

_ Non.

Oh, un microscopique ridicule petit sourire au coin de sa bouche, alors il sait sourire lui ! Eh d'ailleurs, c'est à cause de ma réponse ! Sale monstre, tu te réjouis hein !? Il ne faut pas que je me démonte, si je dois mourir maintenant je tiens à le faire avec dignité. Je jette un regard sur l'immense lit qui est à ma gauche puis le fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je ne te laisserai jamais me toucher.

Nouveau microscopique ridicule petit sourire en coin. Il m'énerve.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de te « toucher ».

Quoi ? Ah bon ? Me voilà rassurée ! Enfin presque, s'il ne m'a pas amenée ici pour lui faire un héritier -re beurk-, pourquoi suis-je là ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

Il avance vers moi alors évidemment je recule. Je sens ma gorge me chatouiller en repensant au pauvre petit lapin.

_ C'est ma chambre...

Il tire un rideau, découvrant une porte qu'il ouvre en disant :

_ Celle-ci sera la tienne.

Je me détends légèrement, juste légèrement. Je ne dormirai pas avec lui et ça c'est la meilleure, non je reformule, c'est la seule et unique bonne nouvelle de ma journée d'enterrement.

Je m'avance un peu et le vois se déplacer à l'intérieur de ma chambre pour me laisser entrer. La pièce est spacieuse et joliment décorée de parures bleues roi. J'ai un immense lit à baldaquin, comme le monstre, et une immense fenêtre. Je me dirige vers cette dernière avec espoir mais je déchante vite en voyant que nous sommes au troisième ou quatrième étage.

Plan de fuite numéro 1 : à l'eau.

_ Tu ne peux pas sortir de ta chambre, ni y entrer, autrement qu'en passant par la mienne.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Je te signale que tu es mon épouse.

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport.

_ Tu es censée partager mon lit.

L'idée me fait grimacer et pour la première fois je crois distinguer une émotion sur le visage du monstre, ça ressemble à de la peine je crois, mais ça disparait vite !

_ Nous ne sommes pas seul dans ce château et il est préférable que tout le monde croit qu'on soit sincèrement marié.

Il repart et ferme la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule dans ma nouvelle chambre.

.

J'ai un peu visité, j'ai surtout fouillé dans l'immense armoire qui fait face à mon immense lit. J'y ai trouvé des robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Après avoir fouillé, j'ai retiré ma robe d'enterrement -oui je sais mariage-, et j'ai enfilé une longe chemise de nuit blanche.

Maintenant je suis allongée sur mon lit et je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Rien que de savoir que je ne suis séparée du monstre que par une porte ne me rassure pas. Il pourrait très bien la franchir et m'égorger dès que je me serais endormie !

Après de longues heures, je finis par m'endormir.

Ma nuit est agitée. Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur d'avoir rêvé d'être ce pauvre petit lapin que le monstre égorge avec ses dents -quelqu'un peut me dire si les vampires existent ?

J'essaie de me calmer et de respirer correctement, mais une fois ceci fait, j'entends la voix suave de mon bourreau et sursaute en le voyant près de mon lit.

_ Tiens.

Je le fixe. Il doit parfaitement lire ma peur dans mes yeux ! Donc je détourne mon regard pour admirer mon armoire et il répète :

_ Tiens.

Je jette un bref regard vers lui, sans croiser ses yeux, et vois qu'il me tend un verre d'eau. Je le prends et bois plusieurs gorgées avant de lui rendre sans le remercier. Il quitte ma chambre et je me laisse tomber en arrière, m'enfonçant dans les oreillers. Je suppose que j'ai dû crier en rêvant et qu'il m'a entendu ! S'il croit qu'il va m'amadouer avec son verre d'eau...

Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, alors j'attends patiemment que le soleil se lève. Une fois que les rayons du soleil ont correctement traversé les rideaux, j'entends frapper à ma porte. Je ne réponds pas, mais le monstre entre quand même.

_ Habilles-toi, nous devons descendre.

Il ressort aussi sec et, aller savoir pourquoi, la faim peut-être, je lui obéis. J'enfile une des belles robes de mon armoire et brosse mes cheveux devant le miroir de ma coiffeuse. J'hésite un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte et de voir que celui que j'ai épousé la veille m'attend. Il me regarde toujours aussi froidement puis me tend sa main.

_ Je suis obligée ?

Il ne me répond pas, il se contente de continuer de me fixer. Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je lui donne ma main et nous sortons de sa chambre.

Il me fait de nouveau traverser de longs couloirs faiblement éclairés sans prononcer le moindre mot. Puis nous entrons dans une grande salle à manger où un buffet nous attend. Il m'accompagne au bout de la table, lâche ma main –soulagement- et tire la chaise pour que je m'asseye. Il prend place en face de moi, à l'autre bout de la table, puis un serviteur arrive près de moi en s'inclinant avant de dire :

_ Bonjour maîtresse Hanabi.

Il commence à verser un liquide noir dans ma tasse quand mon bourreau dit d'une voix autoritaire :

_ Mon épouse aimerait choisir son petit déjeuné.

_ Veuillez excusez ma maladresse maître Gaara. Que souhaitez-vous maîtresse ?

_ Ce café sera très bien, dis-je avec un petit regard assassin vers le monstre.

Le serviteur s'incline de nouveau et finit de me servir avant de s'occuper de son maître. Une fois qu'il a quitté la salle, je prends ce qui me donne envie sur la table et mange, sans toucher au café car je n'aime pas ça !

Une fois le repas terminé, mon monstrueux mari se lève et avance vers moi avant de me tendre sa main. Je lui donne la mienne sans chercher à protester puis le suis de nouveau.

_ Tu n'as rien bu de ton café.

Je ne lui réponds pas en entrant dans une immense bibliothèque. Il me présente une chaise que je prends et il répète :

_ Tu n'as rien bu de ton café, pourquoi ?

_ Je n'aime pas le café.

_ Alors pourquoi en avoir pris ?

_ Par esprit de contraction.

Il ne dit plus rien et part dans les rangées de livres. C'est vrai que s'était très idiot, j'aurais bien voulu un bon chocolat chaud. Mais je voulais venger le pauvre serviteur du tyran. Celui-ci revient après quelques minutes, portant un gros livre dans ses mains qu'il me tend.

_ Lis ça.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Par esprit de contradiction.

Il me le met sur les genoux et quitte la bibliothèque en disant :

_ J'ai du travail, je rentrerai pour le dîner.

Je regarde la couverture du livre où aucun titre n'est inscrit. Je le feuillette un peu et constate qu'il est écrit à la main. Je me lève, prend le livre et retourne dans ma chambre, me perdant trois fois avant de trouver la bonne porte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rencontre avec le serpent**

Ça fait un mois que je suis l'épouse non consentante du monstrueux prince du désert de Suna. Et je suis toujours en vie !

Ma vie ressemble à un sablier, les grains de sable sont mes jours qui coulent très lentement, attendant avec patience le moment où il aura complètement coulé, signant ma mort subite et pas du tout préméditée !

Chaque jour c'est la même chose : le monstre me réveille pour que je me prépare, nous descendons prendre notre petit-déjeuner -main dans la main, beurk- puis il part « travailler » pendant que je lis dans mon lit.

Je continue de faire des cauchemars, très étranges d'ailleurs. A chaque fois que je me réveille en sueur et apeurée, il est à côté de mon lit et me tend un verre d'eau. On pourrait croire que c'est une gentille attention, mais ne vous faites pas berner, je suis prête à parier qu'il met un poison à lente diffusion dans mon eau, le bougre !

Mes cauchemars sont vraiment bizarres. J'ai la sensation que ce que j'y vois est réel et que je le vis clairement ! Au début c'était un peu flou, mais maintenant c'est vraiment très clair.

Je me retrouve dans une pièce sombre et humide d'où s'échappe une odeur de sang, que j'ai mis plusieurs jours à identifier. Un homme horriblement terrifiant me parle mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il dit, je reconnais certains mots comme « mort », « souffrance » ou encore « plaisir ».

Ensuite l'homme se recule de moi et me regarde pendant que des personnes viennent vers moi. Ces personnes me fouettent avec d'énorme lanière en cuir, j'en ressens toute la douleur et je vous assure que jamais de ma vie je ne veux vivre ça en vrai ! Si j'y suis obligée, je supplierai mon bourreau d'époux de me trancher la gorge sans préavis.

Une fois que ma peau s'est fissurée sous les coups de fouet, laissant couler des filets de sang, les personnes essayent de me noyer jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance et c'est là que je me réveille.

Je déteste ces foutus cauchemars, la douleur ne disparait pas tout de suite après que je me sois réveillée, elle diminue lentement, laissant mon corps trembler pendant de longues minutes. Je dois avouer que mon verre d'eau nocturne me fait du bien, mais ne le dites surtout pas à monsieur le maître des lieux !

Ce matin, quand le monstre vient me réveiller, je suis déjà levée et habillée -d'une splendide robe bleue qui me va super bien d'ailleurs !- et je l'attends devant ma porte, ce qui le surprend, émotion visible un demi-quart de micro secondes ! Il me tend sa main que je prends -oui je ne dis plus rien, j'y suis habituée- et me fixe froidement. Je tiens son regard, en évitant de trembler, et finis par lui dire :

_ Quoi ?

Evidemment, je l'agresse un minimum quand je lui parle. Il continue de me fixer et j'arrive à percevoir son microscopique ridicule petit sourire en coin. Résultat : je fronce mes sourcils et répète mon « quoi » arrogant.

_ Tu es très belle.

Ah ! ... ... ... Je ne sais plus quoi penser là ! ... ... ... Reprends-toi Hana, il essaye juste de t'amadouer.

Je ne vais pas le remercier non plus, il en serait trop content. Donc je fronce de nouveau les sourcils et il ouvre la porte. Comme chaque matin, nous nous retrouvons à la table de la salle à manger où le même serviteur nous sert -je ne joue plus trop la maligne, je prends du chocolat chaud, j'ai faim moi ! Je regarde le monstre qui semble toujours aussi froid et impassible -franchement j'aimerais qu'il me dise comment il fait- boire un simple café sans rien manger.

On ne parle jamais pendant les repas, je soupçonne que les serviteurs présents y soient pour quelque chose, mais pourquoi … ? Mon bourreau ne me parle que quand nous sommes seuls. Bon, il ne me fait pas la causette, heureusement, mais son intonation de voix est différente. Alors que quand une personne est dans les parages, il ne me parle que par obligation et toujours froidement ou de façon super autoritaire.

Je finis mon chocolat et, Ô miracle, je l'entends me parler.

_ Cet après-midi nous nous promènerons dans les jardins.

Ça te dérangerais de me demander mon avis ? Non évidemment, monsieur exige et madame obéit... Je ne lui réponds pas ce qui semble fortement troubler le serviteur qui s'approche doucement de moi pour me dire :

_ Maîtresse Hanabi, monsieur votre époux vous parle.

Je lui jette un regard noir et le vois déglutir difficilement, puis je fixe « monsieur votre époux » sévèrement en répondant :

_ Je ne viendrai pas, je suis fatiguée.

Et c'est qui le boss maintenant -grand sourire intérieur- ? Je retire mon sourire intérieur quand mon bourreau fronce les sourcils, déjà que son visage impassible est effrayant, alors là je pourrais vraiment mourir sur place, arrêt du cœur immédiat !

_ Tu n'auras qu'à te reposer ce matin.

_ Non, je dois lire.

La boulette ! Il me regarde vraiment mal, il me fait peur. Je vois le sable de mon sablier de vie s'écouler à grande vitesse là.

_ Nous nous promènerons dans les jardins et la discussion est close.

Je dois être suicidaire parce que j'ai bien entendu la colère dans sa voix et je continue de lui tenir tête :

_ Certainement pas !

Il se lève brusquement, avance rapidement vers moi, me prend le bras en serrant assez fort et me fait presque courir jusqu'à sa chambre où il me jette sur son lit avant de fermer à clé derrière lui. Là je flippe littéralement !

A noter : si je ne meurs pas j'apprends à fermer ma bouche.

Son regard est le même que quand il a égorgé ce pauvre petit lapin. Ma gorge me fait mal tout d'un coup. Il se met au-dessus de moi sur son lit et saisit ma gorge de sa main en me fixant sévèrement. Je sens sa main faire pression et mon corps s'emplit de tremblements.

_ Tu veux que j'exige mon dû en tant qu'époux ?

Je secoue difficilement ma tête de gauche à droite. J'ai vraiment peur là.

_ Non ? C'est pourtant mon droit, tu m'appartiens, tu es ma femme.

Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux et roulent sur le haut de mes joues avant de s'enfoncer dans mes oreilles et mes cheveux. Il lâche mon cou et se redresse avant de s'asseoir au pied de son lit.

Je ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qui vient de se passer, je suis tétanisée.

Une fois que ma respiration redevient normale et que mes tremblements se sont calmés, je m'assois et le fixe, toujours apeurée. Il ne me regarde pas, heureusement, et tient son front avec sa main.

_ Excuse-moi.

Je continue de le regarder sans être capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se tourne vers moi et sans même réfléchir, je recule en le fixant encore plus apeurée.

_ Le château doit croire que tu es ma femme pendant encore quelques temps. Dès que se sera possible je te laisserais partir.

Je ne comprends pas et reste figée et muette. Il se lève, me fait face et prend mes mains pour m'aider à me lever. Il ne me lâche pas les mains et caresse le haut de chacune d'elle avec ses pouces en disant :

_ Hanabi, je suis vraiment désolé.

Mes yeux s'embrument, je fixe le bas de ma robe et réussi à prononcer faiblement ma question :

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Parce que je suis le monstre de Suna.

Je finis par lever les yeux vers lui. Son regard est différent de d'habitude. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce regard c'est quand j'ai grimacé parce qu'il avait précisé que je devais logiquement partager son lit ! Cette fois je vois bien que c'est de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Il lâche mes mains et va regarder par la fenêtre avant de dire :

_ Lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un avec nous tu dois m'obéir sans discuter. Si ce que je t'ordonne ne te plait pas, tu m'en feras part quand nous serons seuls, tu as compris ?

_ Oui.

_ Aujourd'hui je ne pourrai pas aller dans ton sens, nous devrons aller dans les jardins nous promener, tu comprends ?

_ Oui.

Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe un moment avant de dire :

_ Change de robe.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu m'as tenu tête, le château s'attend à ce que je t'ai arraché ta robe, violé et frappé.

Je sursaute et ma respiration redevient saccadée. L'aurait-il vraiment fait ? Je fixe le bas de ma robe et ne le sens pas s'approcher de moi jusqu'à ce que sa main caresse ma joue et me fasse sortir de ma torpeur.

_ Je t'ai dit que je ne te toucherais pas. N'ai pas peur de moi.

Il est marrant lui, comment ne pas avoir peur avec ce qui vient de se passer ! Je fais mine de rien et dis :

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Il retire sa main de ma joue et attend quelques secondes avant de dire :

_ Change de robe, je viendrai te chercher tout à l'heure.

Il sort de sa chambre. Je vais dans la mienne, retire ma robe puis m'écroule au sol en laissant couler toutes les larmes que j'ai retenu face à lui.

.

Après m'être calmée et avoir changé de robe, je me suis installée sur mon lit et j'ai continué de lire ce drôle de livre que le monstre m'a donné. Il m'intrigue ce bouquin, il est écrit à la main et semble être une sorte de journal intime.

J'ai lu une bonne partie déjà, une centaines de pages je pense. J'ai donc remarqué deux personnes écrire leur résumé de vie, deux No Sabaku mâle. Ils y racontent la violence de leur quotidien jusqu'à leur 21ème anniversaire. Cette famille semble complètement folle depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on le croit.

Au récit de ces deux personnes, je dirai qu'ils sont sadiques et qu'ils aiment la torture qui leur procure un certain plaisir. A croire que mes cauchemars viennent d'eux ! Après que j'ai lu le résumé d'enfance d'un nouveau No Sabaku, mon bourreau vient me chercher. Nous prenons notre repas dans la salle à manger sans prononcé le moindre mot, puis nous quittons le château pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Le monstre, toujours en tenant ma main, m'emmène dans ce qu'il appelle les « jardins ». Ceux-ci ressemblent plus à une immense étendue de sable où des centaines de cocotier sont alignés pour former une sorte de labyrinthe naturel et sûrement interminable. Nous marchons calmement, suivit par deux serviteurs qui marchent deux mètres derrière nous.

Après une petite heure, nous faisons face à un vrai jardin, petit certes, mais herbeux et vert. Il n'est pas bien grand mais suffit à me faire sourire. Le monstre s'arrête, et m'arrête par la même occasion, et regarde nos suivants en disant :

_ Mon épouse souhaite profiter intimement du jardin, nous rentrerons dans une heure.

Comment ça « intimement » ? Je dois rester calme et ne rien dire. J'attends quelques secondes puis entend que maintenant c'est à moi qu'il parle d'une voix plutôt basse :

_ Nous serons seul pendant un temps, mais tu dois rester avec moi.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête puis nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe. Je ne le regarde pas pendant un moment puis finis par lever les yeux vers lui et demander :

_ C'est quoi le livre que je dois lire ?

_ Le journal de bord de ma famille.

Ça je l'avais à peu près compris, donc il ne m'aide pas ! Il regarde vers l'horizon en gardant son bras posé sur un genou relevé. Je reste malgré tout silencieuse en le fixant jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde, me faisant admirer ma robe mauve en arrachant quelques brins d'herbes.

_ Que veux-tu savoir ?

_ C'est quoi ce « travail » que tu fais ?

_ Je suis un assassin.

Je déglutis amèrement et continue de fixer ma robe.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire.

Oui logique, question idiote égale réponse idiote. J'aurais donc oublié qu'il n'est qu'un monstre sanguinaire ? Je m'apprête à lui poser une nouvelle question quand je l'entends me dire :

_ Dans mes bras.

Je le fixe sans vraiment être sûre d'avoir bien compris et il répète :

_ Viens dans mes bras tout de suite.

Pourquoi ? Dois-je lui obéir sans discuter ? Nous sommes seuls ! Voyant son regard insistant, je m'approche de lui et, sans plus de cérémonie, il me tire par le bras et me place dans les siens en m'enveloppant. Ma tête est sur son torse et je ferme les yeux pour ne pas penser que je suis collé à lui.

J'essaye de me souvenir de Konoha, la forêt, le lac... J'entends alors les battements de son cœur qui semblent être trop rapide pour quelqu'un de normal. Il met les pans de ma robe correctement puis pose sa main sur mes cheveux qu'il caresse doucement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas si désagréable que je le pensais, je dirai même que je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras, ce qui est le contraire de logique !

Ses battements de cœur sont toujours rapides mais commencent légèrement à se calmer. Une voix résonne derrière moi, mais je ne peux pas voir qui c'est étant donné que mon bourreau me plaque contre lui.

_ Maître Gaara, je suis désolé de vous déranger en bonne compagnie mais je dois m'entretenir avec votre épouse.

_ Vous ferez cela un autre jour.

Je ne reconnais pas la voix qui parle, c'est un homme c'est sûr, mais qui ? Et pourquoi ne veut-il pas qu'il me parle ?

_ Je me dois d'insister maître Gaara, cela fait plus d'un mois, nous devons l'examiner pour constater le bon déroulement des choses, vous en conviendrez.

_ J'en conviendrai un autre jour. Pour l'heure, contentez-vous de ce que vous voyez.

Je sens son cœur accélérer et le mien semble prendre le même rythme. Pourquoi cet homme veut m'examiner ?

L'homme insiste et j'entends la colère dans la voix de mon bourreau qui finit par me décoller de lui, se lever et me relever en même temps. Il attrape ma main avec violence -je pourrai presque sentir mes os se broyer sous sa poigne- et il me tire vers le château.

Je vois enfin l'homme qui veut m'examiner. Il est assez grand, effrayant, ses cheveux sont longs et noirs, sa peau est d'une blancheur maladive et ses yeux ressemblent à ceux d'un serpent. Il me sourit de façon machiavélique et nous suit.

Je préfère largement rester dans les bras de mon bourreau que de passer cinq minutes seule avec cet homme étrange.

Nous arrivons dans le château et le serpent, toujours à nos trousses, dit :

_ Avez-vous quelque chose à cacher maître Gaara ?

Je me cogne contre l'épaule du monstre qui s'est brusquement arrêté. Il reste droit, dos à l'homme, pendant quelques secondes puis me jette un bref regard avant de dire :

_ Veuillez attendre mon épouse dans la salle.

Il me tire de nouveau jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il ferme à clé derrière nous puis me fixe sévèrement.

_ Tu dois leur faire croire que tu m'aimes sincèrement et que nos nuits sont courtes.

_ Pardon ?

_ Orochimaru vient constater que tu seras assez fertile pour me donner un héritier. S'il soupçonne ne serait-ce qu'un peu que tu joues un rôle et moi aussi il...

Voilà, j'ai peur maintenant avec son regard noir et dénué de toutes émotions. Et en plus il ne finis pas sa phrase, de quoi me faire paniquer !

_ Il quoi ?

_ Nos séances de devoir conjugal seront chaperonnées, par conséquent je ne pourrai plus tenir ma promesse.

_ Quelle promesse ?

_ Celle de ne pas te toucher.

Maintenant j'ai vraiment peur, mais vraiment... Je ne sais pas du tout si je serais capable de faire ce qu'il me dit… C'est quoi ce pays de fou ? Est-ce que mon père était au courant de tout ça ?

_ Il va me faire quoi ?

_ Il va te poser plusieurs questions puis te prendre du sang.

Je le fixe. J'ai peur.

_ Tout ira bien.

Je continue de le fixer puis je lui demande :

_ Tu restes avec moi ?

Il a l'air surprit apr ma question et je vois un nouveau microscopique ridicule petit sourire en coin apparaître avant qu'il me dise :

_ Je ne serai pas loin.

Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et me conduit à cette salle où m'attend cet Orochimaru. J'entre et il ferme la porte derrière moi. Pas loin, pas loin, mais pas dans la même pièce apparemment.

Je respire profondément et le serpent me dit de m'allonger sur le petit lit métallique. J'obéis en le fixant. S'en suis un interrogatoire dont chaque question est liée à ma relation intime avec le monstre. Je réponds à chaque question de façon instinctive en jouant la comédie, comme me l'a demandé mon époux. Le serpent ne semble pourtant pas convaincu.

Il me prélève du sang et me tourne le dos avant de dire :

_ Vous aimez maître Gaara ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi ?

Alors ça, c'est une excellente question ! Je ne sais pas puisque je ne l'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout. Bien que là tout de suite, je l'aime nettement plus que ce serpent de malheur.

_ Parce qu'il est mon époux.

Il se retourne et me fixe en affichant un vilain sourire.

_ Cette réponse est insuffisante... Je vais devoir vérifier comment se porte votre utérus.

Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas non... J'ai vraiment très peur là, et j'aimerais que mon bourreau arrive et empêche l'idée du serpent d'aller au-delà de sa pensée.

Orochimaru s'approche de moi et commence à soulever ma robe quand la porte s'ouvre sur le monstre.

_ La séance est terminée.

_ Elle n'est pas convaincante maître, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne vous trahisse.

Je regarde mon bourreau avec une certaine appréhension dans le regard, l'implorant de me sortir de cette pièce. Il me fixe un moment puis jette un bref regard vers le serpent avant de venir vers moi. Il me fixe et mon cœur bat très vite, j'ai vraiment peur. Il attrape ma nuque d'une main et m'embrasse.

Je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas préférée être examinée ! Son baiser n'a rien de dégoutant comme je le croyais, il est même assez agréable, mais…

Il cesse de m'embrasser et se tourne vers le serpent en disant froidement :

_ Moi elle m'a convaincu alors cela suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Le serpent acquiesce avant de s'incliner devant nous. Mon époux m'aide à me relever puis nous retournons dans sa chambre, où, une fois enfermé à clé, il me dit :

_ Je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus, c'était pour qu'il te laisse tranquille.

Je le regarde. Je commence à croire que cet homme n'est peut-être pas ce monstre que tout le monde redoute, moi la première. Je lui souris puis dis :

_ Merci.


	3. chapitre 3

**Le prince du désert de Suna**

Je sens le fouet s'abattre sur mon dos avec force et violence, j'entends le rire morbide de l'homme qui me regarde me faire torturer. Je sens l'eau remplirent mes narines, mes oreilles. Je ne peux plus respirer. J'ai tellement mal. Je sens une main se poser sur mon front et je perds conscience pour me réveiller assise dans mon lit, trempée de sueur, tremblante, douloureuse et apeurée.

Je reste un instant à regarder les portes de mon armoire puis je tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre et je vois un verre d'eau dans la main de Gaara. Il me fixe et je crois bien qu'il est inquiet. Je prends le verre, boit presque la totalité de l'eau puis lui rend.

Je l'entends marcher jusqu'à la porte quand je lui demande d'attendre. Il reste dos à moi.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il se tourne et me fixe avec sévérité.

_ Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ?

_ Je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se retourne et part. Je me laisse tomber dans les oreillers et j'attends que le soleil se lève.

Avant que mon mari ne vienne me chercher, je me lave et enfile une robe de couleur argenté. J'attends devant la porte et, comme d'habitude, il vient et me tend sa main. Nous allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger sans un mot. Je le regarde manger.

Je commence à avoir un certain respect pour lui. Il n'est pas si monstrueux que ça, il est même très doux quand nous sommes sans surveillance. J'ai décidé de faire un effort depuis qu'il m'a sauvée du serpent le mois dernier. Je ne dirai pas que je l'apprécie, mais je ne le déteste plus et il ne me répugne plus.

Il finit son café puis se lève et s'approche de moi. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me demande ma main, mais il n'en fais rien et me dit :

_ Je travaillerai tard aujourd'hui. Tu dîneras sans moi.

Je relève la tête vers lui et lui souris un peu en répondant :

_ Je t'attendrai dans la chambre.

Il me fait son habituel microscopique ridicule petit sourire en coin puis s'en va après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma main. Je jette un coup d'œil au serviteur qui détourne immédiatement son regard, puis je me lève et pars dans la chambre du prince du désert. Je vais chercher mon livre sans titre puis m'installe sur le lit de mon mari pour lire.

J'ai bien avancé depuis la dernière fois, j'ai lu le résumé de quatre No Sabaku supplémentaire et entame celui d'un autre. Je rencontre toujours le même déroulement : l'enfant commence à écrire vers l'âge de six ans, il parle de peur au début, puis de torture. Tous racontent ensuite une « formation » qu'ils semblent apprécier. Chacun voue un culte à leur paternel.

En fin de résumé, surtout vers leurs dix-huit ans, ils parlent de plaisir violent. La suite, jusqu'à leur vingt et un ans, raconte leur mariage et leur façon de traiter leur femme, ce qui est l'inverse de ma situation.

Je suis fatiguée de lire ce bouquin qui semble ce répéter à chaque nouveau résumé. Je tourne les pages par accourt puis me stoppe en voyant afficher « No Sabaku Gaara » inscrit sur le haut de la page. Je reprends ma lecture avec attention :

 _« Je viens de recevoir ce livre avec l'ordre d'écrire. Mais je ne sais pas quoi écrire. J'ai lu quelques pages et j'ai peur. Est-ce que moi aussi je vais devoir faire du mal aux autres ? Père ne répond jamais à mes questions et mon frère me dit qu'il faut que je me taise._

 _Aujourd'hui, père m'a emmené dans la salle numéro quatre et m'a ordonné de regarder. J'ai fermé les yeux plusieurs fois, j'ai donc été puni de quinze coups de fouet. J'ai mal. Kankurô dit que je m'y habituerai après quelques années._

 _Mon frère est fort. Je devais le regarder se faire fouetter pour avoir refusé de tuer un serpent. Je les ai compté les coups de fouets, il y en a eu vingt-six en tout. Est-ce que moi aussi je vais devoir faire comme Kankurô ? »_

Je me sens étrange tout d'un coup. Je ne savais pas que Gaara avait un frère, aîné sûrement. Je marque ma page, cache le livre sous un oreiller et demande à un serviteur de m'apporter un chocolat chaud.

Une fois ceci fait, je referme soigneusement la porte à clé et reprend ma lecture.

 _« Aujourd'hui, père m'a dit que j'allais commencer ma formation. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire et j'ai peur. J'ai demandé à mon frère mais il a refusé de me répondre._

 _Mon frère pleure la nuit. Il fait des cauchemars. Il hurle et gémit. Quand il se réveille, il pleure et après il va boire de l'eau._

 _Je ne veux pas être comme mon frère. Père dit que sa formation ne se passe pas comme prévu et que si Kankurô ne fait pas d'effort il devra redoubler de sévérité avec moi._

 _Des fois Kankurô ne dort pas dans notre chambre, il passe la nuit dans la salle numéro quatre. Pendant ces nuits-là, je l'entends hurler de douleur, alors je me cache sous mon oreiller. »_

Les pages s'accumulent et je n'arrive pas à décrocher de ma lecture. Peut-être que mon époux voulait que je lise ça, pour comprendre, je ne sais pas.

J'arrive à une date qui me fait conclure que Gaara avait neuf ans au moment du récit.

 _« J'ai envie de pleurer, mais père considère que c'est de la faiblesse._

 _Quand le cercueil est entré dans la pièce j'ai serré mes poings très forts. Mon frère ne sera plus jamais avec moi, il ne me rassurera plus jamais, il ne me défendra plus jamais._

 _Père lui avait donné une dernière chance. Avant de se rendre dans la salle quatre, Kankurô m'a fait promettre d'être ce que père attend de moi mais de rester toujours le même à l'intérieur._

 _Père hurlait contre lui. J'ai dû rentrer dans la salle sur son ordre et je devais regarder. Mon frère avait refusé de tuer le lapin que mon père lui avait apporté, il pleurait. Je voulais demander à père de le laisser tranquille mais je n'ai pas réussi._

 _Père a giflé plusieurs fois Kankurô en l'insultant. Il est venu vers moi et m'a dit de bien regarder ce que méritent les faibles. Il a enfoncé plusieurs fois son poignard dans le ventre de mon frère. Il y avait du sang partout et... »_

Mes yeux s'embrument et j'arrête de lire. Comment mon mari a pu vivre ça ? C'est horrible... Leur père était un tortionnaire sans cœur. Le véritable monstre de Suna c'est lui, pas celui que j'ai épousé. Je refuse d'en lire plus et je vais poser le livre sur mon lit.

Je descends prendre mon dîner, seule et en silence, sous la surveillance du serviteur. Cette salle quatre m'intrigue, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve et je ne veux pas le savoir d'ailleurs.

Je remonte dans la chambre après avoir terminé mon repas et j'attends que Gaara revienne. Il faut qu'il m'explique. Je me dis que le décès de son père a dû être une libération pour lui ! Et moi qui l'ai jugé pour ce manque total de douleur ce jour-là...

Le soleil est couché depuis plus d'une heure et Gaara n'est toujours pas revenu. Ça m'inquiète. Avec ce que j'ai lu aujourd'hui, je ne peux qu'avoir de la pitié pour cet enfant torturé.

Je descends dans le hall et fais les cent pas devant la grande porte qui donne sur les jardins. Je suis en chemise de nuit, seule dans la pénombre du hall, sans aucun serviteur autour. Le château semble dormir.

Après plusieurs heures, les grandes portes s'ouvrent. Je découvre avec horreur que mon époux est couvert de sang et très faible. Il tient la poignée de la porte, me regarde puis s'écroule.

Je vais immédiatement vers lui, je prends son visage dans mes mains et lui offre mes jambes pliées comme coussin de fortune. Je reste un moment ainsi, le regardant avec peur. Il respire lentement. Je déchire un morceau de ma chemise de nuit et essuie le sang de son visage doucement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ouvre doucement les yeux et essaye de se lever. Je l'en empêche puis lui murmure :

_ Chut... Restes calme, tu es blessé. Je vais te soigner.

Il me fixe puis ses paupières se ferment lentement. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il me dit d'une voix faible et tremblante :

_ Chambre... De l'eau...

Il a raison, nous devrions aller dans sa chambre. Je l'aide à se lever et je le tiens de toutes mes forces par le bras pour monter les escaliers. Nous traversons les couloirs dans le noir puis arrivons dans la chambre.

Je le fait s'asseoir sur son lit puis je referme à clé la porte. J'apporte une bassine d'eau avec un tissu propre. Il s'est allongé et semble inconscient. Je mouille le tissu et le passe sur son visage, retirant le sang petit à petit. J'en fais de même pour ses mains. Je vois alors qu'il est blessé : son bras gauche saigne.

Je défais sa tunique pourpre et la lui retire, le faisant gémir de douleur. Je retire ensuite son haut blanc et je vois son torse nu couvert de cicatrices et de contusions bleutés. Je passe mes doigts sur chacune d'elles. Son corps se contracte quand je touche les contusions fraîches du jour. Je retire ma main et mouille de nouveau le tissu pour nettoyer son bras ensanglanté.

La plaie n'est pas très grave mais je lui fais tout de même un pansement avant de le couvrir de ses couvertures. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul, je m'assois près de lui et caresse ses cheveux rouge sang. Je finis par m'endormir.

.

Je me réveille et constate que je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit, ce qui me donne le sourire. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller Gaara qui semble toujours inconscient. J'enfile une robe de chambre et descend chercher un petit-déjeuner. Le serviteur qui est chaque jour dans la salle à manger me salue juste au moment où je lui dis :

_ Mon époux et moi voudrions déjeuner dans notre chambre et...

_ Ceci n'est pas réglemen...

_ Oserais-tu contredire ta maîtresse ?

_ Excusez-moi maîtresse Hanabi, je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner immédiatement.

Je repars, satisfaite, dans la chambre de mon époux qui est toujours inconscient. Je me mets à côté de lui dans le grand lit au même moment où il ouvre ses yeux.

_ Que fais-tu ?

_ Oh, tu es réveillé.

Je lui fais un grand sourire, et sincère en plus, puis pose ma main sur son front pour voir s'il est chaud. Il me fixe avec étonnement avant de se redresser légèrement en grimaçant une fois que j'ai retiré ma main.

_ Que fais-tu dans mon lit ?

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais on frappe à la porte. Sans réfléchir, et sans même savoir pourquoi, je me blottis contre le torse de mon mari et pose ma main sur sa poitrine avant de dire :

_ Entrez.

Le serviteur s'incline devant nous puis dépose notre plateau sur la commode à côté de Gaara. Il ressort et, va savoir pourquoi, je reste dans les bras de mon mari qui me fixe.

_ Il est partit.

Je le regarde en souriant puis dis :

_ Je sais oui, j'ai...

Je viens de me rendre compte de l'emplacement que je garde. Je me retire de lui en m'excusant et je sens mes joues chauffer. Il continue de me fixer pendant que j'essaie de fuir son regard.

_ Tu pouvais rester si tu te le souhaitais.

Voilà, maintenant je me sens très bête et encore plus rouge. Je sors du lit et lui donne son café avant de le regarder et demander :

_ Je peux me mettre à côté de toi pour manger ?

Qu'est-ce que je suis idiote des fois, impressionnant ! Il ne dit rien mais tapote sur la place que j'occupais quelques minutes avant de le servir. Je souris en essayant de le cacher puis m'installe avec mon chocolat chaud. Entre deux gorgées, je lui demande :

_ Pourquoi es-tu rentré dans cet état ?

_ Le travail.

Non ? T'es sûr ? Parce que j'ai des doutes là ! Il me prend pour une idiote ? Ça va, sans commentaire.

_ C'est la première fois que tu rentres blessé.

_ C'était plus compliqué que d'habitude.

Je ne dis plus rien, mais je n'en pense pas moins. J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui était sa victime.

Il boit son café d'un trait puis se tourne pour poser sa tasse. Je l'entends gémir faiblement. Je me précipite pour lui prendre la tasse des mains et la poser. Il semble énervé de cette attention, c'est con, je n'ai fait que l'aider.

_ Tu es blessé, tu dois te reposer.

_ Je n'obéis pas aux ordres.

Il essaye de se relever maintenant, en grimaçant. Je fronce les sourcils puis le fait se rasseoir de force. Il me regarde avec colère mais je ne me laisserai pas faire.

_ Tu dois te reposer j'ai dit.

_ Et moi j'ai dit que je n'obéis pas aux ordres.

_ Tu vas m'obéir.

_ Et pour quelle raison.

_ Parce que je suis ta femme et...

Je suis un peu choquée de ma réponse et apparemment, lui aussi. La colère a disparu de son visage, mais elle revient aussi vite.

_ Ma femme... Comment pourrais-tu être la femme d'un homme qui te dégoûte et que tu déteste...

Il s'est levé et marche lentement vers la grande fenêtre. Je m'avance un peu vers lui et dit faiblement :

_ Je ne te déteste pas et... Pourquoi dis-tu que tu me dégoûte ?

_ Parce que je le vois. Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, et je ne t'ai pas demandé de penser autrement.

Je continue de m'avancer. Ça me blesse de savoir que je le blesse.

_ C'était vrai oui. Mais ça ne l'ai plus.

_ Oh, alors tu as du lire mes récits... Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

_ Ce n'est pas ça...

Je suis juste derrière lui et sans savoir pourquoi, j'entoure sa taille de mes bras et pose ma tête contre son dos. Sa peau est chaude et douce. Je sens sa respiration qui accélère et en moins de dix secondes il se défait de moi et me fait face en me regardant avec colère.

_ Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, tu entends.

Son regard me blesse mais je reste humble et dit :

_ Pourquoi es-tu gentil avec moi ?

Il ne me répond pas et continue de me fixer méchamment, alors je continue mes questions :

_ Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme tes ancêtres à te servir de moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as défendu quand j'étais avec ce serpent d'Orochimaru ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'à chaque fois tu réussiras à l'empêcher de me faire ses foutus examens ?

_ Il ne te fera plus d'examens.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu comptes faire valoir ton droit d'époux pour que je te donne un héritier ?

Il ne me répond pas. Je sens la colère monter en moi. J'ai été gentille avec lui, je l'ai attendu, je l'ai soigné et lui me snobe !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te toucherai pas.

_ La pauvre petite Hanabi va finir sa vie dans le château d'un homme qui ne lui parle que quand il veut et qui en plus ne la touchera jamais ! Pourquoi ? Aucun désir n'habite cet homme, je devrais le savoir.

J'ai marché dans tous les sens en parlant et ma dernière phrase m'a amenée à le fixer sévèrement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, il pourrait y interpréter que je suis déçue qu'il ne veuille pas de moi... Ou c'est moi qui suis déçue qu'il ne veuille pas de moi ? Je ne sais plus, ça me fatigue tout ça.

Je tourne les yeux et commence à aller dans ma chambre quand sa voix, nettement plus calme, me dit :

_ Je ne fais pas comme mes ancêtres parce que ce ne sont que des hommes abjects et sans morale. Je t'ai défendu d'Orochimaru parce que je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal. Il ne te refera jamais plus aucun examen parce qu'il est mort cette nuit. Je ne ferai pas valoir mon droit d'époux sur toi pour la même raison qui m'a fait te défendre. Et saches que je suis un être vivant comme toi, des sentiments, du... désir, j'en ai. J'ai juste appris à les contrôler.

Je me retourne vers lui et le regarde un moment. Alors si je l'ai retrouvé autant blessé c'est parce qu'il a assassiné le serpent ! Et il avoue avoir des sentiments et même du... désir... Serait-ce pour moi qu'il en a ? Pourquoi ai-je autant envie qu'il en ait pour moi ?

_ Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Mais tu en as oublié une : pourquoi es-tu gentil avec moi ?

Il reste silencieux un moment, me fixant. Puis finis par me répondre :

_ Tu devrais continuer de lire.

Il me tourne le dos et part se laver dans la salle de bain. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de sa dernière réponse mais je devrais m'en contenter. Je vais dans ma chambre et je vois le livre sur mon lit. Je l'ignore, va me laver et enfile une robe bleue ciel.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe… Il y a plus de deux mois de ça, je haïssais Gaara, il me dégoutait et me faisait peur. Alors que maintenant j'ai envie de le connaître, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui. J'ai aimé être dans ses bras quand le serpent est venu me chercher. J'ai aimé quand il m'a embrassée. J'ai aimé me blottir contre lui tout à l'heure. J'ai aimé le prendre dans mes bras, même si c'était vraiment très court...

Pourquoi ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Le récit du prince**

Les lanières en cuir me frappent violemment le dos, me faisant hurler de plus en plus fort. Je sens mon sang chaud s'écouler de mes plaies. Et voilà l'eau. Je ne respire plus. Je sens que je vais m'évanouir et quand cette main se pose sur mon front... Je me réveille assise, apeurée, en transe...

Je me tourne immédiatement vers Gaara qui me fixe avec des yeux différents. Je prends son verre d'eau, l'engloutit puis lui rend, tout en le fixant. Il sort de ma chambre. Je regarde la porte fermée et, sans vraiment comprendre, je me lève et va le rejoindre dans son lit.

Mon corps tremble, je ressens encore la douleur atroce des coups de fouet. Je me blottis contre le corps chaud et rassurant de mon mari qui ne dit rien et me recouvre de ses bras. En quelques secondes, mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes que je ne peux pas retenir. Je pleure dans les bras de Gaara. Il caresse mes cheveux en me berçant doucement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me calme et cesse de pleurer. Je me colle un peu plus à son torse et pose mon oreille contre son cœur que j'entends battre frénétiquement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les battements si rapide de son cœur me détendent complètement.

_ Tu vas mieux ?

Je murmure un oui très faible, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu pour que je reste dormir comme ça. Je me sens bien là, je ne veux pas retourner dans ma chambre.

_ Tu veux que je te raccompagne dans ta chambre ?

Loupé, il a entendu mon oui. Si je lui dis... Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il peut bien penser de toute manière, si ça ne lui plait pas, il devra faire avec :

_ Non, je veux rester avec toi.

Il ne dit rien. Le rythme effréné de son cœur semble avoir encore augmenté. Serait-ce pour moi qu'il bat comme ça ? Je souris à cette idée puis finis par me rendormir.

.

Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, je suis toujours dans les bras de Gaara. J'écoute son cœur qui bat normalement. Je lève les yeux vers lui et je vois que les siens sont clos. Je souris puis dépose un baiser sur son torse. Immédiatement son cœur accélère et je me dis que je viens de faire une belle bêtise.

Je me redresse et constate qu'il était réveillé, vu le regard étonné qu'il a. Je sens mes joues chauffer et j'évite son regard.

_ Tu as bien dormis ?

_ Oui, sans cauchemar.

Il me tire pour que je reprenne la place que j'avais contre lui, ce qui me plait vraiment -je vais finir par croire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui-, puis il me demande :

_ C'est quoi tes cauchemars ?

_ Je...

Les battements de son cœur sont toujours rapides et ça me calme, me donnant envie de tout lui dire, voir plus... Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

_ Je suis dans une salle sombre et humide. Mes poings sont attachés par des chaînes au plafond. Des gens me fouettent avec de grandes lanières en cuir pendant qu'un homme se régale du spectacle. Après on essaye de me noyer. Quand je sens une main sur mon front, je me réveille... Je ressens toute la douleur des coups de fouet, ça fait tellement mal.

_ Il faut des années pour s'y habituer.

Je laisse un petit silence de quelques secondes puis dit :

_ C'est ce que tu as subi quand tu étais enfants ?

_ Tu devrais le savoir vu que tu as lu le...

_ Je n'ai pas réussi à continuer. Je me suis arrêtée quand tu racontes la mort de ton frère... Je suis désolée.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être.

_ Si...

Je me relève légèrement et le fixe. Ses magnifiques yeux vert turquoise me regardent intensément.

_ Parce que je t'ai jugé et haïs sans même savoir. Maintenant je sais que j'avais tort. Tu es un homme bien.

Je vois un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

_ Non, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

_ Pour moi, si.

Je ne lâche pas ses yeux. En cet instant, je me rends compte à quel point il est beau. Ses yeux profonds, ses cheveux rouge sang, son sourire, même microscopique ridicule et petit. Je le vois entrouvrir la bouche pour me dire quelque chose et, avec une envie indomptable, je me penche sur lui et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. L'agréable sensation qui m'a envahi la première fois qu'il m'a embrassé est revenue, et plus forte.

Ses mains agrippent mes avant-bras et il me repousse doucement. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi me repousse-t-il ? Il me regarde et c'est la première fois que je vois ce regard, comme si ses yeux voulaient me parler, me dire quelque chose de plus fort que des mots.

_ Je suis désolé, tu ne veux pas ça.

Je suis choquée. Bien sûr que je le veux sinon je n'aurais rien fait.

_ Si, je veux que tu m'embrasse, je veux que tu me désire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je te désire.

Il enveloppe ma joue de sa main en la caressant puis la passe sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et ma main posée sur son torse est témoin que le sien aussi. Nos visages se touchent et nos lèvres se retrouvent. Il m'embrasse avec fougue, sa langue caresse la mienne. Sa respiration est forte.

Il nous fait basculer sur le lit pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Mes mains agrippent ses hanches, je veux qu'il se colle à moi, je veux le sentir encore plus près. Il lâche mes lèvres et me regarde. Ma respiration est rapide et je le fixe avec envie.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça.

_ Si tu peux.

_ Non, Hanabi, je ne suis pas l'homme bien que tu imagines. Je ne suis qu'un assassin et on ne ressent que du désir pour un assassin, pas d'amour.

Il se lève et part s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je sens encore la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il ne veut pas... Les larmes montent à mes yeux. Je les essuies immédiatement et va dans ma chambre pour prendre une robe puis dans ma salle de bain où je me lave et m'habille.

Quand je reviens dans la chambre, il est devant la porte et me tend sa main sans me regarder. Je la prends et nous descendons prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Dans les couloirs, je le regarde mais lui m'ignore.

Nous déjeunons en silence puis il quitte la salle à manger comme si je n'étais pas là. Ça me mets en colère de le voir m'ignorer ainsi alors que j'étais parfaitement sincère, je voulais vraiment qu'il m'embrasse, et surtout qu'il continue. Je fronce les sourcils et décide de retourner dans ma chambre.

Je prends le livre sans titre et reprend ma lecture. Je pleure à plusieurs reprises en lisant les atrocités que son père lui a fait vivre. Je comprends alors que ce lapin qu'il a tué devant moi était le premier et que sa joie était pour cette victoire qui lui éviterait le même traitement que son aîné. Je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir autant détesté cet homme.

Il parle de sa sœur aînée que son père a mariée à un vieux pour agrandir ses terres. Il parle de sa mère qu'il n'a pas connu, étant décédée le jour de sa naissance. Il parle du serpent qui exécute les ordres du père avec envie. Il parle des « anciens ».

Les anciens sont les seuls qui ne sont pas sous l'autorité du père, ils sont l'autorité, ceux qui décident, ceux qui imposent et ceux qui se débarrassent des gêneurs. Ce sont les anciens qui ont ordonné mon mariage avec Gaara, voulant obtenir les terres de Konoha et la fortune de mon père...

 _« Père dit que cette fille qui est venue au château hier sera ma femme. Je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle, c'est à cause de ce que je serai censé lui faire._

 _Père dit que ma femme devra m'obéir et que je devrai lui apprendre ce qu'est un No Sabaku. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire mais je crois que ce n'est pas très bon pour elle. Pourtant... C'est une petite fille comparé à moi, mais elle a l'air très gentille et je trouve que ses yeux sont magnifiques. Elle s'appelle Hanabi. Son prénom est aussi beau qu'elle._

 _Son père est étrange, il est vraiment content d'unir, dans un futur proche, sa fille à moi. Il ne sait pas qui on est ?_

 _J'ai dit à père que je ne voulais pas de cette fille, qu'elle ne me plairait jamais et que si elle devenait ma femme je la tuerai. Je voulais la protéger vu que son père ne le fait pas. Mais père m'a répondu que je pourrais me « débarrasser » d'elle quand elle m'aura donné un héritier._

 _Suis-je obligé que la faire souffrir ? Je sais que hier je lui ai fait peur, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Peut-être qu'elle pourra éviter ce mariage en suppliant son père et du coup sauver sa vie ! »_

Je souris. Ma lecture continue, relatant les années de torture et d'injustice qu'il a vécu. De temps en temps, il parle de moi, toujours de façon très agréable.

 _« Cette séance était plus facile que les autres. Au début, les coups de fouet me lacéraient et j'avais du mal à ne pas hurler. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Plus je cri et plus on me fouette. Le but : apprendre à gérer la douleur. Je déteste ces séances._

 _Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai tenu quinze coups de fouet sans prononcer le moindre mot ni le moindre cri. J'ai trouvé comment faire : je ferme les yeux et je repense à Hanabi. J'imagine son visage, je vois son sourire et ses yeux. Elle me fait du bien cette vision, elle m'apaise et je ne ressens plus la douleur jusqu'à ce que mon père ordonne de me noyer. La douleur revient immédiatement, mais quand je commence à perdre connaissance, le sourire de Hanabi apparait et je me calme._

 _J'aimerais la revoir. Elle doit avoir changée depuis le temps. Des fois, la nuit, je rêve d'elle : je m'enfuis avec elle loin du château et elle me dit qu'elle m'aime. »_

Je suis flattée, ma vision lui permettait de résister et... Il rêvait de moi...

Je regarde par la fenêtre un moment, le ciel est dégagé et d'un bleu très clair. Je me demande où il est, qu'est-ce qu'il fait et si il pense à moi. Il me manque. Ma sœur avait raison, il n'est pas celui qui parait être.

J'essaye de faire le point sur ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui et quand il n'est pas là. Quand il est près de moi, je meurs d'envie de me blottir contre lui, je suis en sécurité dans ses bras. J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me touche. Je ferme les yeux et je sens sa main sur ma joue, j'en tremble...

Quand il n'est pas là, je me sens vide et seule. J'ai peur sans lui. A bien y réfléchir je crois que ce n'est pas que du désir que j'ai pour Gaara, je crois que... Je souris et reprend ma lecture.

 _« Je l'ai enfin revu. Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant. Je n'ai fait que de penser à elle depuis tout ce temps. Elle n'est encore qu'une enfant alors que je suis presque un homme, mais... J'ai envie de lui prendre la main, juste pour savoir ce que ça fait._

 _Mais elle me déteste, je l'ai vu dans son regard et elle n'a pas souri une seule fois. Son sourire me manque, j'ai beau le voir chaque nuit, j'aurais voulu le voir en vrai._

 _Je n'ai fait que de la regarder. C'était une magnifique journée pour moi, j'enterrais mon père donc je signais ma libération, enfin presque, je signais la fin de cette foutu formation. Et puis, elle était là._

 _Elle m'est toujours promise. Je meurs d'envie qu'elle soit mienne, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, alors j'ai demandé aux anciens d'annuler ce mariage. J'ai tenté de leur faire croire que je n'ai aucun amour pour Hanabi. Mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir._

 _Ils m'ont précisé qu'il n'y a pas d'amour chez les No Sabaku et que la seule chose que je dois attendre c'est l'héritier qu'elle devra me donner. Je sais maintenant ce qui attend Hanabi en m'épousant, mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui épargner ça. S'il le faut, je tuerais jusqu'aux anciens pour elle, même si je dois en mourir. »_

Non, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt... Mon cœur se met à battre très vite, me faisant mal. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Je tourne les pages, mon nom est presque partout, il ne faisait que de penser à moi. J'arrive à la dernière page écrite, mes mains tremblent et mon cœur continu de me faire mal. Je lis.

 _« C'est la dernière fois que j'écris dans ce fichu journal. Aujourd'hui j'ai 21 ans et Hanabi en a 15. Je sais que je la verrais dans trois ans, elle deviendra ma femme._

 _Je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire. Je refuse de lui faire du mal, peu importe les conséquences. J'ai tenu la promesse que j'ai faites à mon frère, je suis resté le même à l'intérieur, enfin presque. Mais cette formation m'aura au moins servit à quelque chose._

 _Une fois qu'elle sera mon épouse, je mettrai mon plan à exécution. Je finirai par assassiner les anciens et quand se sera fait, je la laisserai me tuer pour qu'elle puisse vivre librement avec tout mon héritage. De toute façon, je préfère mourir que de vivre sans elle._

 _Je sais qu'elle me déteste, je la comprends. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre par ma faute. Une fois mort, elle sera libre et heureuse, c'est le plus important. Et puis j'aurai été comblé, je lui aurai tenu la main. Et avec un peu de chance, je la verrai me sourire..._

 _Mais je dois faire attention, je dois me contrôler, personne ne dois savoir que je l'aime, sinon, les anciens anéantiront mon plan et Hanabi souffrira. Quand elle me tuera je lui dirai à quel point je l'aime._

 _Oui, voilà, je lui dirai à ce moment-là. »_

Il m'aime... Il veut mourir pour moi... Non, je ne veux pas.

Je ferme le livre et le jette sur mon lit. Le soleil se couche et je descends rapidement dans la salle à manger. Mais il n'est pas là. Je prends mon repas toute seule et l'attends dans le hall.

Plus les heures passent et plus je panique. Je tords mes doigts et m'énerve en faisant les cents pas devant les grandes portes du château. Je ne supporte plus d'attendre. Je remonte dans sa chambre, enfile ma chemise de nuit et me met dans son lit.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, je le sens entrer dans le lit et caresser mes cheveux. Je me sens tellement mieux. J'ai juste assez de force pour m'approcher de lui et sentir ses bras, puis je m'endors.

.

Je me réveille avec le sourire : encore une nuit sans cauchemar. Je sais que c'est d'être près de lui qui fait ça. Mais il n'est pas près de moi, le lit est vide à côté de moi. Je me dépêche de me laver et de m'habiller avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. Mais il n'est pas là non plus.

Je fixe le serviteur et lui demande où est mon mari.

_ Maître Gaara vous rejoindra au repas ce soir maîtresse Hanabi, il s'excuse de son absence.

Je suis déçue. Est-il en train de mettre son plan à exécution ? J'ai peur.

Après mon petit-déjeuner sans appétit, je décide d'aller dans les jardins. Je suis évidemment chaperonnée de deux suivants qui ont fortement insisté pour que je reste au château, mais c'est hors de question.

Je m'installe dans le seul carré herbeux de ce jardin et m'allonge dans l'herbe tendre. Gaara me manque encore plus qu'hier. Le soleil chauffe mon visage. Je veux qu'il rentre, qu'il me dise qu'il ne me laissera plus jamais seule, je veux l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime... S'il savait que je ressens la même chose maintenant.

Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, je veux vivre avec lui, lui donner cet héritier, sentir ses mains sur moi, entendre sa voix si douce et me plonger dans ses yeux pour m'y noyer...

Je sens une ombre me recouvrir, le soleil ne me chauffe plus. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et entend une voix éraillée par les années :

_ La princesse du désert ne devrait pas être en-dehors du château, maître Gaara ne sait pas vous éduquer !

Je me redresse rapidement, faisant face à trois hommes d'un certain âge qui semblent se réjouir de me voir sans mon mari. J'aimerais bien leur dire ce que je pense d'eux, je sais qui ils sont, ce sont les anciens de Suna, ceux que Gaara craint encore, ceux qu'il veut tuer pour me libérer. Mais je dois rester correct, je le dois à Gaara.

_ Je ne voulais que prendre un peu l'air messieurs, je ne savais pas qu'il m'était interdit de venir seule. Veuillez excuser mon ignorance.

Je m'incline légèrement face à eux et commence à comprendre pourquoi les serviteurs qui me chaperonnent insistaient pour que je reste au château. Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

L'un des anciens me dit d'une voix stridente :

_ Suivez-nous.

Je panique, que me veulent-ils ? Et puis, Gaara n'est pas là et mes chaperons ont disparu. Je suis ces trois vieux croutons qui me ramènent au château. Je vois alors les deux serviteurs qui m'accompagnent s'incliner à notre passage. L'un d'eux, celui qui est continuellement dans la salle à manger, me jette un bref regard dans lequel j'ai le temps de lire de la peur. Je lui souris rapidement puis continue de suivre les anciens.

Une fois dans le château, je m'attends à être réprimandée, mais ils continuent d'avancer, en vérifiant de temps en temps que je suis toujours derrière eux. Ils me conduisent dans une partie du château que je ne connais pas. Deux des anciens se mettent derrière moi pendant que l'autre ouvre la marche. Gaara, je t'en prie, reviens...

Je traverse un long couloir en pente. Les parois du couloir deviennent rugueuses et il fait de plus en plus sombre. L'ancien qui ouvre la marche allume une torche, éclairant les parois humides du couloir. Nous nous arrêtons devant une grosse porte en bois et mon cœur manque un battement quand je vois le chiffre 4 en fer accrocher à la porte.

L'un des anciens ouvre la porte et me pousse à l'intérieur. Je vois alors la pièce qui a hantée mes nuits depuis ces derniers mois. Ma respiration s'accélère, mes mains sont moites... Gaara, je t'en prie, aide-moi...

L'un des anciens ferme la porte et se place devant en affichant un sourire machiavélique. Celui qui avait ouvert la marche tourne autour de moi en me regardant et dit :

_ Vous avez choisi une robe de circonstance...

J'ai mis la seule robe noire de mon armoire, une robe magnifique mais qui est de la couleur du deuil, comme mon cœur à l'absence de Gaara.

_ Si maître Gaara ne sait pas vous éduquer, nous allons nous en charger.

Il saisit mes poignets et y attache des chaînes rouillées. Je suis tétanisée, j'ai l'impression que mon cauchemar se fait réalité. Mes bras sont relevés par la pression des chaînes et mes pieds touchent le sol par la pointe. Je tremble, j'ai peur.

Celui qui m'a attachée attrape mon visage d'une main en appuyant sur mes joues pour me faire boire un liquide étrange. Il oblige ma tête à se mettre en arrière pour que j'avale puis me fixe un moment avant de me lâcher. L'autre s'avance vers moi, m'examine du regard puis me gifle avant de dire :

_ Mauvaise femme, tu n'as toujours pas donné d'héritier à Suna. Est-ce toi qui n'es pas fertile ou est-ce maître Gaara qui ne sait pas y faire.

Je lui crache à la figue et je me prends une nouvelle gifle. La douleur est plus forte que tout à l'heure, mais je supporte. Ma tête commence à tourner un peu.

_ Maître Kazekage l'a pourtant bien formé.

_ Il faudrait lire son récit pour s'en informer, j'ai quelques doutes. Regardez la, elle n'a pas une seule trace sur elle.

_ A quelle fréquence te prend-il ?

Ils me parlent ? Ma tête tourne... Mes paupières sont lourdes. J'ouvre difficilement la bouche et dit :

_ Allez-vous faire...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sens une nouvelle gifle, puis une autre. Un liquide chaud s'échappe de ma lèvre. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, je n'arrive même pas à parler. Je me sens horriblement lourde.

Gaara, ils vont me tuer. Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de te dire que je t'aime...


	5. Chapter 5

**Raconte-moi une histoire**

J'entends ce qui m'entoure, je sens leurs mains se poser sur moi, déchirer ma robe, me gifler encore et encore. Mais je ne peux rien dire, rien faire, ni même voir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait boire ? Ils m'ont drogué ! Gaara...

Je sens le froid sur ma peau, je dois être presque nue. J'entends leur voix, ils parlent de moi, ils se demandent pourquoi je n'ai aucun bleu, aucune trace de coups. Ils parlent de Gaara, ils disent qu'il est faible...

Ma lèvre me lance. À force de me gifler ils ont dû m'ouvrir la lèvre. J'entends celui à la voix éraillée :

_ Si ce foutu No Sabaku n'a pas réussi à la mettre enceinte, je m'en chargerai. Amenez-la ici.

_ Mais si maître Gaara refuse ? dit celui à la voix stridente.

_ Il nous doit obéissance, s'il refuse il mourra et Suna aura son héritier.

Bande de salopard... Je sens mes poignets être libérés des chaînes. Mon corps est trop lourd, mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas, je m'écroule sur le sol rugueux et humide.

_ De toute façon, dit le troisième, le maître n'a jamais dû l'amener ici. Il n'obéit pas aux règles.

_ Son père, maître Kazekage, nous avait dit avoir des soupçons.

_ Mais il a toujours respecté nos demandes, dit celui à la voix stridente.

Je sens qu'on me tire. Voilà qu'on me soulève et qu'on me pose sur un sol plus moelleux, un lit peut-être ? On arrache les restes de ma robe, je sais que je ne porte rien de plus qu'une culotte et un corset.

J'ai peur. Ils vont me... Gaara...

_ Le maître doit se faire plaisir avec un corps comme le sien, dit la voix éraillée. Il faut dire qu'elle a de beaux atouts la petite.

Je sens sa main caresser mon corps. Il faut que je réussisse à hurler, mais je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir ma bouche. Je sens mes larmes couler et j'entends rire le troisième qui dit :

_ Elle est consciente, elle pleure.

La voix éraillée est toute proche de mon oreille, je sens son souffle sur moi et sa main qui continue :

_ Je vais te faire connaître le vrai plaisir, tu verras, tu en redemanderas après. Tu me supplieras d'assouvir tes désirs.

Je sens qu'il me gifle de nouveau. J'ai mal, j'ai peur... J'entends la porte s'ouvrir en couinant et un silence terrifiant s'empare de la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je voudrais ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières ne m'obéissent pas. Et j'entends sa voix :

_ Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort.

Il est là, il vient me sauver. Gaara... J'entends des bruits de pas rapide, des claquements, des cris, de la ferraille qui tranche l'air... J'entends le poids d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol, puis un autre... J'ai peur.

Je voudrais voir ce qui se passe, voir si Gaara va bien. Je sens de nouvelles larmes couler sur mes joues. Les bruits continuent et j'entends la voix stridente :

_ Pitié, maître Gaara, je vous jure que...

_ La pitié ne fait pas partie de ma formation.

Sa voix est grave et me fait peur. J'imagine son visage, il doit être en colère et avoir ce regard noir et terrifiant. La voix stridente essaye de rester en vie. J'entends un corps tomber puis le silence. J'ai peur.

Je sens ses mains caresser mes cheveux, son visage est proche du mien, son souffle me fait frissonner. Il pose son front contre le mien et je sens des gouttes tomber sur ma peau. Sa voix est redevenue celle que j'aime entendre : suave et douce.

_ Hanabi, pardonne-moi...

Je sens ses lèvres presser contre les miennes, c'est humide, est-ce qu'il pleure ? Il s'éloigne de moi, je perds sa chaleur, j'ai peur. Il me soulève et me sert contre lui.

Je sens qu'il marche. Je commence à entendre des voix chuchoter et je reconnais celle du serviteur de la salle à manger :

_ Maître Gaara, est-ce que maîtresse Hanabi est...

_ Merci Baki... Je vais la soigner, il me faudrait...

_ Tout ce que vous voudrez maître Gaara, je vous apporte tout ça dans votre chambre.

Il monte les escaliers, je sens qu'il tremble. J'aimerais le rassurer, lui dire que je suis avec lui, que je l'entends, que je vais bien.

Il me pose sur son lit, je reconnais l'odeur, son odeur... J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Baki. Des mois que j'habite ce château et je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Si Gaara l'a remercié c'est qu'il a dû le prévenir... Je voudrais tellement le remercier moi aussi.

Je sens que Gaara est revenu près de moi. Je sens un linge humide nettoyer ma lèvre, puis mon visage, mes poignets... Sa voix tremble quand il me parle :

_ Hanabi, je t'en prie, réveille-toi. J'ai réussi, ils ne te feront plus jamais rien, tu pourras être libre... Tu es libre. Tu peux retourner chez toi si tu le souhaite... Hanabi... Je suis désolé... J'aurais dû me suffire de ton désir l'autre jour, j'ai été égoïste. A cause de moi tu en es là... Hanabi...

Ses mains caressent encore mes cheveux, il tremble. A-t-il peur ? Gaara, je suis là, je t'entends. Mes paupières ne me répondent toujours pas. Je voudrais me blottir contre lui, sentir sa chaleur me rassurer. Il prend ma main et la recouvre de la sienne.

_ Hanabi, je t'en prie, il faut que tu te réveilles, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Je t'aime Hanabi.

Moi aussi Gaara. Il faut que la drogue quitte mon corps, je veux le voir, je veux lui dire que je refuse d'être loin de lui. Il me couvre avec les draps et caresse ma joue. Je le sens s'éloigner.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et j'entends la voix de Baki dire qu'il lui apporte de quoi se nourrir. Il referme la porte et j'entends qu'il pose le plateau. Je sens son corps m'approcher, il s'est allongé près de moi. Ses bras me tire vers lui, je suis contre son torse chaud, je me sens tellement bien là.

Son cœur bat lentement. Il faut que je sorte de cette léthargie pour qu'il batte vite comme avant. Ses bras m'enveloppent, je sens ses lèvres contre ma joue. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens mon corps s'apaiser et je m'endors.

.

J'ouvre les yeux. Ma vision est un peu floue, mais petit à petit, tout s'éclaircit. Je vois la chambre. La drogue doit s'en aller. Je bouge mes doigts, puis mes bras. Je tourne la tête et vois Gaara regarder par la fenêtre, il fait encore nuit. J'ouvre la bouche et dit, d'une voix faible :

_ Gaara...

Il se tourne immédiatement vers moi et souris en me voyant le regarder. C'est un vrai sourire, pas le microscopique ridicule petit sourire en coin qu'il a habituellement, un vrai sourire, un sourire qui fait accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Il s'approche de moi sans me quitter des yeux et s'assois à mes côtés. Il prend ma main et me dit :

_ Je suis désolé, si j'avais...

J'ai mis mon index sur ses lèvres. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable de quoi que ce soit.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien.

_ Hanabi... je...

_ Je t'entendais, j'entendais tout.

_ Tu... m'entendais...

Je vois une certaine appréhension dans ses pupilles turquoise. Je lui souris.

_ Tu... Quand tu te sentiras mieux tu pourras par...

_ Je me sens mieux et je ne veux pas partir. Gaara, je suis amoureuse de toi, je veux vivre avec toi, je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi.

Il me regarde comme si il n'avait pas compris ce que je viens de lui dire. Je me redresse pour être presque assise, saisis sa nuque et l'attire vers moi. Sa respiration s'accélère, nos lèvres se frôlent...

_ Hanabi...

_ Je t'aime...

Il m'embrasse et attrape mon visage de ses mains douces. Nos langues dansent l'une avec l'autre, il penche ma tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Je sens mon corps frissonner. Je saisis sa taille et l'attire contre moi. Je veux qu'il se colle à moi, je veux que ses mains parcourent mon corps, je veux lui appartenir. Il me suit, il s'allonge sur moi.

Ses mains ont lâché mon visage, l'une d'elle caresse mes cheveux pendant que l'autre caresse mon ventre dénudé puis attrape ma hanche. Je pose une de mes mains sur son torse et je sens les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Je souris en continuant de l'embrasser. Je sais que c'est pour moi qu'il bat, comme mon cœur bat pour lui.

Il lâche mes lèvres. Ma respiration est saccadée et rapide, la sienne aussi.

_ Tu le veux vraiment ?

_ Je ne veux rien d'autre que toi.

Il sourit puis m'embrasse à nouveau. Quand ses lèvres quittent les miennes s'est pour me retirer le peu de vêtements que j'ai. Ses yeux parcourent mon corps nu et sa voix se fait sensuelle quand il me dit que je suis magnifique. Je rougis.

Il se déshabille, me laissant admirer ce corps parfait. Il se rallonge sur moi et m'embrasse avec fougue. La chaleur de son corps, sa peau contre la mienne... Je sens sa main venir caresser mon intimité. La sensation est étrange, d'abord gênante, puis agréable puis... Le plaisir m'envahit...

Je gémis dans sa bouche et m'agrippe à son corps brûlant. Je lâche ses lèvres, me cambre et soupire. Il mord et lèche mon cou, jusqu'au creux de mes clavicules. J'ai terriblement chaud. Il retire sa main et ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir, je sens qu'il entre en moi.

Mon corps se crispe, je ressens une légère douleur. Mes ongles se sont enfoncés dans la chair de ses omoplates.

Il m'embrasse avec tendresse puis commence à remuer en moi. Je ne le lâche pas, je sens ses mouvements. Au début je ne sens que cette douleur, aussi infime soit-elle. Mais petit à petit, la douleur disparaît pour laisser place à une chaleur agréable. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent.

Nos bouches jouent ensemble, nos langues se lâchent puis se retrouvent. Je respire difficilement. Mon corps ne m'appartient plus, il est à lui, je suis à lui. Mes jambes entourent les siennes, mes mains glissent sur son dos dont les muscles se forment et se déforment à chacun de ses mouvements.

Je me sens transportée, des frissons remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant me cambrer sous lui. J'entends ma gorge laisser échapper des gémissements que je ne peux contrôler. Gaara soupire, sa respiration est forte, ses muscles sont tendus. Il accélère encore, grognant quand je me contracte.

Je ne réponds plus de moi, je me laisse guider par l'homme que j'aime. Mes mains viennent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Je l'oblige à m'embrasser encore, et encore. Je ressens une chaleur puissante exploser dans mon ventre, ma voix est éraillée et prononce son nom dans un soupire d'extase. Mon corps se contracte de nouveau et j'entends sa voix suave émettre un gémissement dans lequel je reconnais mon nom. Une nouvelle chaleur s'empare de moi, comme si elle glissait à l'intérieur.

Je mets quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits. Je caresse le dos de mon mari. Je me sens tellement bien. Il me regarde et me sourit :

_ Je t'aime Hanabi, de toute mon âme.

_ Je t'aime mon prince du désert.

Il me sourit encore, puis m'embrasse tendrement. Il se retire de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Les battements de son cœur sont toujours aussi frénétiques et je m'endors contre son torse chaud.

 _... Trois ans plus tard..._

Je lui ai couru après pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes et je l'ai enfin attrapé. C'est qu'il court vite malgré ses petites jambes. Bon, c'est vrai que Baki m'a quand même bien rendu service en lui barrant le passage !

Ce petit chenapan ne cesse de tout prendre pour un jeu, mes journées sont bien remplit avec lui. Je lui fais un bisou papillon sur le nez et lui dit :

_ Aller, au bain et après on se couche.

_ Non, je ne veux pas, je veux attendre papa.

Je le chatouille pour entendre son rire contagieux et cristallin puis j'embrasse ses joues dodues et rose à souhait. Je le repose par terre puis fais mine de jouer à vouloir l'attraper de façon à ce qu'il aille dans sa chambre.

Je lui fais son bain, dans lequel j'ai le temps de le voir jouer et s'amuser de la mousse que le savon à créer, puis je le mets en pyjama.

Il se jette dans son lit, se cache sous les couvertures et attend. Je joue le jeu, bien sûr, lui faisant croire que sa cachette est parfaite. Puis je lui saute dessus, ce qui le fait rire. Je borde les couvertures sur lui et il me demande de lui raconter une histoire.

Je m'assois près de lui dans son lit et je lui conte son histoire :

_ Il était une fois, une jeune femme magnifique qui s'appelait Belle. Elle rêvait d'aventure et aimait son père. Les gens la trouvait étrange parce qu'elle ne faisait que lire. Un jour, pour sauver son pauvre père, elle se rendit dans un somptueux château où vivait une bête monstrueuse. Elle était terrifiée, mais la volonté de sauver son père lui permit d'avoir assez de courage pour vivre dans le château de la bête. Petit à petit, elle apprit à connaître la bête. Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il paraissait et que derrière ce masque horrible, se cachait un homme tendre et aimant. Elle tomba amoureuse de la bête et le sauva de son malheur. La bête aimait éperdument Belle. Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Tous les deux vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je vois ses paupières devenir lourdes et sa petite bouille d'ange commence à tomber sur l'oreiller. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux rouge sang et dépose un baiser sur son front. Je me lève du lit et commence à sortir quand sa petite voix m'appelle :

_ Maman.

_ Oui mon chéri.

_ Est-ce que tu aimes papa comme Belle aime la bête ?

_ Oui, j'aime ton papa de tout mon cœur, mais je t'aime plus encore.

_ Oh, je vais être jaloux.

Les billes nacrées de mon fils s'écarquillent au son de la voix de son père qui va immédiatement l'embrasser en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ Et toi papa, toi aussi tu aimes maman comme la bête aime Belle ?

_ Encore plus que ça.

_ Alors vous allez vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

_ Oui mon fils, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il embrasse le front de son enfant puis nous sortons de la chambre, laissant la porte légèrement ouverte pour qu'il n'ait pas peur du noir. Je souris à mon mari qui saisit mon visage en disant :

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué aujourd'hui.

Il m'embrasse avec tendresse puis prend ma main pour aller dans notre chambre. Nous nous installons, lui allongé sous les draps, moi assise en train de lire un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque.

Je le sens s'approcher de moi et embrasser mon épaule dénudée, ce qui me fait sourire et perdre le fil de ma lecture.

_ Je t'ais manqué à ce point ?

Il ne me répond pas, il se contente de gémir faiblement en entourant ses bras autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de lui, avant d'embrasser mon cou. Mon corps frissonne. Je pose mon livre sans même marquer la page puis me tourne vers lui.

Je l'embrasse en m'allongeant sur lui puis lâche ses lèvres avant de poser ma main sur son torse, sentant les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Ses turquoises plongent dans mes yeux.

_ Je t'aime Hanabi.

Je lui souris, l'embrasse de nouveau puis lui dit :

_ Gaara ? Nous allons avoir un deuxième enfant.

Je vois son regard s'illuminer et je sens son cœur accélérer encore. Il me sert contre lui puis me chatouille avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

Notre fils à raison, je sais que nous vivrons heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je t'aime Gaara...

 **FIN**


End file.
